Spiraling down
by Starrycat121
Summary: Life has not been going well for Sora to say the least. Even Suicide is in the mind of the brunette. [Angst][continued][Chapter 4 UP]
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom hearts; if I did then I'd have tons of things different!

Trailing down to an endless darkness,

Crystal tears sliding off of my face,

Choking from the thick liquid,

It quickly fills my lungs,

And I spiral to my death.

The down Spiral

Sora's POV

Wow… I look into my mirror that hangs in my room. Have I really turned this bad? Black and blue marks under my eyes, my once vibrant aqua eyes, are now shattered, no point. Since when did this happen? Alas, my heart is ripped into shreds, no point to try to repair the once full and loving soul. Riku said I was his candle, his light, but I think I failed him, by burning out, in a quick trail of wind. I tangled my hands in my hair, tugging roughly on the cinnamon strands. My body is beaten, injured, broken to no point. My mind is obscure, no more radiant thoughts. Thoughts of Suicide, hate, sorrow, self-hurt and darker. I even think that my light is no where to be found, engulfed by the thick everlasting darkness. They say I'm insane now. They say I have no point. They say I have no cause, I'm dirt, and no one needs a hero. Everyone's safe… in they're homes, relaxing, taking they're life pleasurably.

I sigh deeply, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. No one need's a hero, No one need's a light, the world's safe now, and I have no purpose. Running down my stairs, almost falling down them, not like I care anymore, it won't hurt. My thoughts trail back to the last day… when I last saw Riku…

"_I found my light. And do you know what my light was?"_

"_I WAS your light... Now I'm nothing but a burnt out candle..."_

"_I can relight that cheery fire for you, like you did for me..."_

"_You... can? I don't know Riku, I think I'm burnt all out, neither wick nor wax..."_

"_Then we'll make a new candle, this one better and brighter than ever!"_

I closed my eyes tightly… Riku left… I never saw him again after that day… Some help he was… Kairi was no help either; she just kicked me to the side, isolating me. She said I was nothing, I was scum, and I was lower than the dirt itself… have I failed everyone? Am I just… just some failure? Why does everyone keep me around?! For they're pleasure?! Watching me all around! Like I'm some show?! I dropped to my knees, gripping my head. I should just end this all. End this all, so no one can watch me, so people won't bug me, so people wont abuse me, spread rumors about me, They wish I was dead! I got up, crystal liquid streaming down my pink-tinted cheeks. Hurrying, into the kitchen, grabbing a knife… I smiled… for the first time in a long time… Silver elegance halting at the flesh of the junction between the neck and the shoulder; I'll cut the main vein, that'll sure to kill me.

I heard a slam of a door, and someone shouting my name; probably just here to hurt me even more. But they won't get the chance to, because I'm taking this one-way trip to happiness! Quickly moving the blade in a swift movement, I felt it slice through my skin. I choked, I couldn't breathe. Blood sprayed from the cut, making various droplets on the floor… they won't have to wish anymore… because… I'm dead

A/N: I don't like hurting/killing Sora-kun. But Still, It is an angst story. Tell me what you think, and I might start a new chapter!


	2. Funeral

_Confusion (Can't you see you confused me?)_

_Angst (I couldn't live without you, dear...)_

Chapter 2 – After the down trail

(Third POV)

Snickers… _laughing_… no tear stuck eyes. Glaring… _hate_... No _sorrow_ in one's heart for the lost soul. Nothing; only _mocking_ of the thing the brunette had wished to stop, but even killing one self _didn't help_. But at least someone gained from this… Roxas… Roxas didn't have to see Sora anymore. He now has a full heart. Not having to share it with anyone. Roxas won't have hate in his heart for the brunette of which he never wished to know. He said that he ruined his life, mocking him everyday; only when the brunette lived an _abused life_.

It was an odd funeral, really. No parents, no family... It seems as if the roots just died out within time. Sora's mother died of heartbreak... When she found out that her little boy was gone to 'save the universe' again, she eventually drove herself towards death... Sora's father died in a car accident when Sora was only 4 years old. And his other relatives, they just didn't care enough for him anymore.

The funeral had no flowers, no nothing. It was just a body in a casket being lowered into a hole. No tombstone... Nothing.

(Roxas' POV)

I watched the casket of the boy, travel by me. _Relieve_… washes over me. I now have a full heart; I'm going to have no more worries! Sora's _out of my life_… He always _mocked me_ of what I truly wanted by _living_. Now I won't be _mocked_. Now since that evil being is dead, I'll be _free_… but yet… this feeling of… _sorrow_ is in the corner of my _heart_, Along with _pity_ and_guiltiness_. But, right now… I don't care. I traced my finger to the end of the box, saying my last _good bye_. I walked off… as they say… _Heroes always fall_…

(Third POV)

A auburn haired teen stared at the grave now of the boy she once knew. A sly grin slipped across her lips. Then she spat on the grave. No respect, Her laugh rung through out the deathly silent graveyard, making a few crows fly away.

A/N - (Kill me, Please. Tis been a long time since I've actually tried putting this story back to life... And I might work!-spirit fingurs-)


	3. Riku

(Chapter 3)

**"Riku."**

_We were all so young,_

_playing so happily._

_No worries,_

_No Problems,_

_Just Playing in the sun,_

_Till the moon looked out,_

_Warning us to the dark..._

_We all ran home,_

_We all ran quick,_

_Then we would fall asleep._

_The next day,_

_We'd start again..._

_**"Riku... I'm scared... it's dark... help... me."**_

(Normal POV)

Roxas sat in the old deserted house. He was alone... Loneliness... Another feeling imprinted on his heart. Why did this have to happen to him? He was just an innocent Nobody, wanting a heart! Finally, he got what he wanted, but It's not worth it right about now!

_'knock, pound, knock!'_

Ears perk up at the sound. "Who the heck could that be? After all, this _is_ Sora's old house. No one would be coming, they all know he's dead..." With an irritated sigh, Roxas stormed over to the front door and threw it open.

"What do you want?! Sora's dead, you should know that!" His cold blue eyes narrowed as he realized who he was yelling at. _Riku...__**him... **_The one the brunette went into serious depression after. The one who challenged Roxas in the world that never was... The one who journied through the darkness for that scum... "You..." Roxas spat, growling, "WHY are YOU back?!"

"Ro-Roxas...!" The silver haired teen jumped back, into a fighting stance. "State your reason of presence!"

The blonde crossed his arms, smirking. "Oh How amusing... You haven't been informed? Well, if you're here for Sora," He straightened up, "He's Dead!" Insane laughter. "Finally, that waste of space was gone!" Aqua eyes narrowed. Sora... dead? That was impossible! Riku knew Sora wouldn't give up that easily!

"You're joking... Right?" Riku laughed, staring coldly at Roxas. "You're lying, aren't you! Sora's probably still alive, isn't he?"

Roxas growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Stupid... Sora's dead. He Killed himself." A grin slowly spread across his lips. Make the teen suffer, no? "He died because of... _**You.**_"

Riku doubled back, grabbing his chest. No... Sora couldn't have died because of him! Did leaving really hurt the brunette that much? So many emotions flowed throughout his veins. _Regret... Sorrow... Pain... Anger..._ A angered growl ripped through the tense silence.

"Why... Why!?" Riku threw his keyblade down, "You can tell me why, Right?! You're his nobody! So. How did he do it? Jump off of his balcony... Fell down the stairs many times... Car?!" Hearing the other teen ramble made Roxas chuckle, This was honestly funny for the boy. He grinned, and stared at Riku. Leaning on the doorway, he staring at him with his blue eyes. "Wh-What's so funny?! I don't see how this is funny! I'm asking you a question, answer me... NOW!"

"Fine. He slit his throat." Roxas stated bluntly. Riku stared blankly at Roxas.

"Wh-What?" He asked timidly, almost scared to know anymore.

"Di-Di-Did I-I-I St-St-Studder? I said he slit his throat! You know..." Roxas placed his index finger to his neck and made a cutting motion. Riku still gave Roxas that stupid stare. "Stop staring at me! You look so pathetic right now! You should face the truth, Riku. Sora's dead and there's nothing you can do about it! So, Hah! I could just laugh in your face right now and not care. Oh wait, I Already did!" Riku just stood as Roxas turned on his heel and slammed the door closed.

"Sora's not dead... you asshole. I know he's alive..." Riku turned, walking away from the home.

_"Riku..." _A ghostly voice called out. A warm wind brushed along his silver strands of hair. He choked his breathe back, eyes wide. That voice... It was so familiar... He called out desperately, yet so quietly...

"S--Sora?"

(A/N - Zomg! New chapter, Ooh Yes. Finally, A cliffy, My mind works again! R&R Please!)


	4. Sora Part 1

**(WARNING: Extreme Angst/blood/gore in this chapter, also, it explains a little of Sora's life. Later on in the story, Part two of "Sora" Will come. Explaining more of Sora's horrid Past, Enjoy!)**

---------

(Chapter 4)

**"Sora"**

_The wind blows so gingerly,_

_Moving your god-like hair._

_How do you do this?_

_Make me... Feel whole._

_My ocean blue eyes,_

_Stare..._

_Stare for as long as I can..._

_Then The darkness,_

_Swallows me once more._

_Claiming the once warm body,_

_Making it cold..._

_**"I found you... But you're So sad... Please... Don't greive over me..."**_

_(Past of Sora, Roxas' POV)_

I once more return to that chair I've been sitting in. I once more stare at the cold walls, alone. Hey, I didn't expect this to happen to me! I thought I would be able to live freely, start a new life. But with these... I flinch... _feelings_. I've sadly grown attached to this now abandoned home. My eyes grow heavy with sleep, and I drift off, not knowing where to go...

_-Past of Sora, Part 1-_

_(Young Sora's POV)_

_(Age - 9)_

_I grin! Riku's coming over again! Along with Kairi-chan, We always hang out anymore! The bond seems... you know! Can't split us three up! I see Kairi's red whine hair flash along with Riku's shiny silver hair. I always tell him he should dye his hair... He doesn't listen though, because he's a stupid head! I cross my arms and pout, I hate not being listened to... But, I can never stay mad at Riku... It's strange..._

_**"Sora!"**__Kairi's squeaky voice cracks me out of though, I giggle. It's funny how high girls voices can get when they're happy! I like Kairi being happy... She's like my sister! It's great having a sister... I can feel like I can tell her anything. Then I see Riku... Him... He's crossing his arms like usual. Hmm... Maybe we can go into the cave! Oh wait... Me and Riku made a promise... Hmph, stupid girlies. Trying to take me and Riku's awesome cave!_

_**"Soooraaa Come on! Me and Riku wanna go to the play island, you lazy bum!"**__Her voice snapped me out again, what am I doing? I chuckle, grabbing both of their hands, dragging them off to the dock. Me and Riku prolly have to row again... I sigh... Girls are so weak._

_----_

(Roxas' POV)

I jolt awake, sweat forming on my brow. What was... that...? I... My... Memories? No... No...! It wasn't! It was that stupid brunette's memories! Why?! WHY ME?! Dear Lord... I jump up from the chair, using the back of my hand to wipe the sweat from my head.

_Grumblegrumble_

Hu-Huh? What... Oh... I'm hungry... Lets see what he left in his fridge. Skipping to the fridge in the kitchen, I ripped open the fridge. A groan... How long has this thing been closed? I shrugged, sticking my head in... empty... Empty? Why was it... empty? Sigh... Perhaps I'm not so hungry after all... Hmm... Where was his bedroom? Ah Yes, Upstairs! I ran up the stairs, then it struck me... I stopped dead in my tracks when I passed Sora's bathroom... My eyes widened in fear... Taking a few cautious steps into the room...

_plip... plip... plip... plip..._

I wanted to die, right then and there... My heart stopped... I suddenly couldn't move any longer... A gruesome smell filled my senses, I choked, I couldn't breathe! My weight... too... heavy... for me to hold up...

_THUMP!_

(Third POV)

There lay Roxas, on the bathroom floor, face down with blood surrounding him along with glass. It was not his blood, but old... dark blood. The bathroom was a mess. Blood all over the once white sink, it coated the floor in a light layer. Bathtub, light pink color... A triggered memory, harms the blonde...

_-Past of Sora-_

_(Sora from only days ago)_

_(Age: 16)_

_Please... Stop... Crimson liquid choked my senses as she attacked me. I was just taking a bath! Relaxing, but then... An ungodly pain blossomed from the back of my head... That bitch! He hit me with a bat! My body flung forward heavily, I was drowning. Kairi... She Held my head under the water, I struggled. My fear of drowning took over my mind... Finally. with all the strength I had, i shoved her off, shoving her back into the sink. I took the time to rip the towel rack from the wall. Then I slammed it into her stomach... She screamed... In pain. Then... Once more... That pain came back, but more fierce. She beat me down... with a bat..._

_My body... I can't feel it... God... Who ever is out there... please... help me... Riku... someone... She picks up my limp body and slams it into the mirror. It hurt so much, but I could only manage a strangled cry of pain. Then I dropped... finally. that demon... She finally throught I was dead..._

_----_

_(Normal POV)_

_The blood I've spat,_

_the blood I've given up ..._

_just for you..._

_Just..._

_For..._

_You..._

"Sora...?" Riku calls out, hoping for a response. He wanted to hear the brunette's sweet voice again... Perhaps squeeze him in a tight hug... But... No response... A deep sigh before he started again on his trail. Maybe Roxas was telling the truth... The bouncy brunette was dead... NO! Riku was having a battle within himself, was Roxas telling the truth? Or a lie... But... Then the warm touch snapped Riku's thoughts, he closed his eyes.

_"Riku... Come to my grave... I'll be waiting for you..." _A harsh blow of wind. Now that definitely was Sora. Riku dashed off, not knowing where the teen's grave was, but surely... he'd find out. Even it if killed him.

-------------

-

-

-

A/N - Well, there you have it. A lot of depressing material in there, no? R&R Please!


End file.
